


Colour Of Love and Life

by Potterhead55



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Any and Rory being amazing, BAMF Rory Williams, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Romantic Soulmates, but that's okay, i loved this, no actual dialogue, prompt, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead55/pseuds/Potterhead55
Summary: There are facts in this Universe that all must abide to.Everyone dies someday. Even Time-Lords and Children of The TARDIS.Every sentient being with a Soul had a Soulmate. Sometimes they were platonic, and stayed that way. Sometimes they were Romantic. Sometimes it was both. But Soulmates were fact, and the Universe had never existed without them.The last fact, and the most important was this: Rory and Amy were one soul in two halves. A Home that orbited a Sun. A star that called to an adventurer. A calm blue to a fiery red. Yin and Yang. Husband and Wife.Because in this Universe or the next, Rory would be Amy’s, and Amy would be Rory’s.It was simply a fact.





	Colour Of Love and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another Prompt: Rory and Amy Colours Soulmate AU  
> I adore this piece. Normally I don't do well without dialogue but this was amazing. It follows the primary thoughts and feelings of Amy and Rory. It leaves off at Demon's Run because I thought that was a good place for it. Anyway, 1653 words here. Hope y'all love it as much as I do

Soulmates existed. This was as factual as the concept of gravity, of matter, of time. No one knew how Soulmates came  _ to be _ , exactly, but they were there. But it wasn’t the first words spoken or wings, it was  _ colour.  _ You would first see colour when you met your soulmate, though it was a bit more complicated than that.

 

The actual process was, in fact, very complicated. You didn’t fall in love straight away, though some did. Soulmates could be platonic, or romantic, or even grow from platonic to romantic. If you brushed past your soulmate without properly meeting them, bursts of colour would appear, then fade away. If you met them properly, that is, physical contact, the colours would burst to life, vibrant shades you knew existed but had never seen.

 

For Amelia Pond, she had known colours her whole life. She had first seen the colour blue. Not a deep TARDIS blue, but a soft sky blue, intermingled with deeper shades framed by a  darker - almost black - blue. It was the eyes of her Soulmate, Rory Williams. Big nosed, gangly Rory Williams. 

 

As a child, Amy didn’t understand the meaning of soulmates. As she aged, she understood the meaning, but did not appreciate it. She flounced about, flirting with every boy around, never truly knowing what loyal, funny, adorable Rory would do for her. She wanted to see the stars, travel with her Raggedy Doctor in his brand new, old blue box. So, on the night of her wedding, she left her loyal Rory, pushed the colours away, and saw the stars.

 

Yet something was missing, the colour wasn’t so _bright_ , so _vibrant_. Amy knew what it meant, that Rory was far, far, far away. And the farther she went, the duller the colours.

 

* * *

  
  


For Rory Williams, colour was as important as breathing. It meant fiery Amelia Pond, his Amelia, was out there, kicking ass with a grin on her face. She was his sun, his very reason for being - or a least that was his opinion. So she flirted, brushed him aside every so often, his first meeting with the Doctor came to mind, but in the end, they came back together like magnets. 

 

He remembers his first colour, a bright, glowing _red_. It burned his eyes, searing into his memory forever. It was the hair of his beautiful soulmate, one Amelia Pond. 

 

Her spirit burned as bright as her hair, drawing attention wherever she went. And he followed, quiet and content because Amy was so fantastic, so clever, so wonderful. 

 

Rory remembered the night of his wedding, looking up at his ceiling and feeling dread as his colours started to fade. For a moment, a horrifying, heart stopping moment he thought she had died. Fiery Amelia, dead and gone, her light stolen. Yet the colours stayed. So she was far, he realized, but where?

 

He got his answer when a man, with ageless green eyes popped out from his cake and casually mentioned that his fiery Amy had kissed him. For the briefest of moments, calm Rory Williams was irrationally angry.

 

His Soulmate had kissed someone who didn’t make her colours so vibrant, and Rory wondered if that would break him.

 

* * *

 

Arguing with a Soulmate was one thing, watching them die was another. Her colours had _faded_ , fast and without remorse as Rory’s life slipped from her fingers like sand in a sieve. The light was blinding, curling its’ tendrils around _her_ Rory, wonderful Rory, who waited patiently for her, never once doubting her. 

 

She remembers screaming for him, for him to wake up, for the colour to return to her. The Doctor was there, grabbing her around the middle, dragging her away from the colours, _from Rory_. Her star was dying, and she wasn’t dying with him.

 

In the once bright TARDIS the colourless world made the room look dull and bleak. There was no life to her world now, not without her wonderful star. His memory was slipping from her mind, the colours and the life in her world never even experienced. She was scared, she didn’t want to know life without having known colour. She sobbed, clinging to his memory, to the colour, to the blue, to that wonderful sky blue and Amy would-

 

-She blinked and looked around, hands splayed out to keep her balance. What had she been thinking about? Something about colours? AH! She was thinking about seeing them for the first time. Smiling she turned to The Doctor, except he looked scared, sad. So she did what she always did for-

 

-for who?

 

* * *

 

There was pain, and then there was light. He was in a field, grass around him. ~~Soldiers~~ Warriors were moving around, all in Ancient Roman garb. No...not ancient. It was modern, golds and reds- _red_ , the colour of her fiery hair that burned as bright as her spirit and-

 

- _ Amy. _

 

It was a rush of cold water waking his from a haze. He had been with Amy, wonderful bright Amy with her lovely grin and sparkling eyes, cute nose and long legs. Where was she, where was he? Rome and yet, yet he had strange memories, of life not lived and yet he  _ did _ live it, knows he did, had the scars to prove it!

 

But it seemed not to be. The Doctor came, attacked it would seem, because he eliminated the threat, the threat against his Soulmate. However, looking at her, his world did not burst with _colour_ , simply remaining a dull muted thing, it made his heart stop, made the world stand still, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

 

The feeling wasn’t even close to the one he felt as he shot his lovely, burning, glowing Amelia in the stomach, and watched the life bleed out of her.

 

He simply grieved. Quiet and painful and an all consuming self-loathing ate at him from the inside, tore him to shreds as he sat and waited. Waited for her to awake perhaps? To hug him and comfort him. But no, only a miracle could give him that. But for her, for bright shining Amy, for his _Sun_ , he would give anything for a miracle.

 

A Miracle paid for in years lived is what The Doctor gave him.

__

* * *

 

It took losing him for her to realize how important Soulmates were. Amy Pond smiled, joy and elation coursing through her veins as she clung to her Rory Williams, her colour, her vibrancy. She could travel all day, but in the end, she would always stay with calm, normal Rory. Although, normal wasn’t applicable anymore. 

 

Amy knew that he would need to recover from the two-thousand years of what was essentially isolation, but she would help him, her amazing, loyal Rory. He waited for her, protected her, and she would always do the same, even if it meant leaving a life of travelling and excitement. 

 

But Rory was Rory and he knew what she wanted to do, so he came with her, shared her room - the bunk beds were strange - and they tried to build a family, one that included The Doctor, someone who was as important to them as a Soulmate would be. He wasn’t, though Amy was sure River was his. 

 

The Ponds travelled, saw the Universe and all it contained. The Doctor died, then came back, he was married and not and it was confusing and brilliant and everything at once. But then then it came crashing down, and Amy Pond awoke to a dull, muted room of pure white.

 

Away from the TARDIS, away from The Doctor,

 

Away from her Rory,

 

* * *

 

He stopped at nothing to get to her, tapping into the ruthless part of him that was a Roman, he cut down anyone stopping him - though never truly killed them, just harmed - from seeing his Sun again. Amy didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve to be locked away as she had been.

 

Rory the Roman was well and truly pissed, and Demon’s Run became a battlefield. 

 

He found her, curled up against the wall and holding something as a weapon, just as he knew his fiery Amy would, and just about cried. She was safe, and more than that she held one thing as precious as her. _His daughter_. 

 

Beautiful Melody Pond with her bright eyes and a giggling smile. Rory cradled Amy against him, ushering his wife and child out of the room. They were so close, they were almost there. At the end, he heard her heart wrenching screams.

 

The bundle of joy, his Melody, was _gone_.

 

But River was there, The Doctor was angry, looking at her with the darkest look Rory had ever seen. Just as suddenly it was gone, replaced with a look of confused awe. He said Melody, their Melody was right there, looking at him with bright eyes and a beautiful grin and the same fiery spirit of her mother and-

 

- _oh_.

 

    Rory enveloped River and Amy tightly, refusing to close his eyes just so he could reassure himself that the colours were there, that his Sun and Song were still with him. Nothing would take them from him, not his colours. They would live and he would die to make sure it happened.

 

* * *

 

    There are facts in this Universe that all must abide to. 

 

Everyone dies someday. Even Time-Lords and Children of The TARDIS. 

 

Every sentient being with a Soul had a Soulmate. Sometimes they were platonic, and stayed that way. Sometimes they were Romantic. Sometimes it was both. But Soulmates were fact, and the Universe had never existed without them. 

 

The last fact, and the most important was this: Rory and Amy were one soul in two halves. A Home that orbited a Sun. A star that called to an adventurer. A calm blue to a fiery red. Yin and Yang. Husband and Wife. 

 

Because in this Universe or the next, Rory would be Amy’s, and Amy would be Rory’s.

 

It was simply a fact.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhoavengelocketc-blog


End file.
